nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparkadia
Sparkadia is a relatively new country to CYOC, having been formed a little over a hundred years ago by Magery, the Archaic Lord of Chaos through a Chaosform known as Divine Lord Magery. Sparkadia is also the name of the planet on which the nation of Sparkadia exists on and the name of a band which Divine Lord Magery approves of. History Not very long ago, a planet popped into existence not too far away from Earth. This planet was fully occupied, with a functioning civilisation and rather snazzy hats. Shortly after this, a being known only as Divine Lord Magery contacted numerous other civilisations and informing them of Sparkadia's existence (just in case they didn't know). Shortly after this, every citizen of Sparkadia found religion when it was proved conclusively (via the application of apple juice, a line of length pi and three small cats) that Divine Lord Magery did exist. Sparkadia then turned into a theocracy with Divine Lord Magery at its head. Shortly after this, beings known only as the Twelve Champions appeared in Sparkadia City (the originally-named capital of Sparkadia), with Divine Lord Magery informing the populace that these men would rule in his stead and to await the arrival of another. A few years later, a being only known as the Overlord took control of the Champions and Sparkadia itself. At this point, Sparkadia established relations with a few other countries (such as Reach and the Remnant Kingdom), with the Remnant Kingdom being its closest ally and eventual merge-partner. From the moment of its conception, Sparkadia showed an interest in anti-matter and time-based technologies, and the anti-matter projects finished almost immediately after the first contact with the Remnant Kingdom. However, Sparkadia's interest was not in anti-matter, but in a rather specialised field known as Paradox Technology, which forms the basis for most of Sparkadia's offensive and defensive equipment. Sparkadia is currently moving along quite well, having managed to avoid annoying anyone thus far and is merged with the Remnant Kingdom to form the Twin Gods' Empire. Religion Sparkadia's main religion - in fact, its ONLY religion is known as Mageism and is the worship of Divine Lord Magery (and by extension, Magery, the Archaic Lord of Chaos). It isn't a very strict religion - the only known tenets are as follows: #Thou shalt always adore cats #Thou shalt always follow the First Commandment #Thou shalt respect thine enemies #Thou shalt not procrastinate #The Fourth Commandment shall take effect tomorrow. Mageism is only practiced on Sparkadia and its colonies. No attempts have been made to convert any one who isn't a Sparkadian citizen to Mageism (countries conquered by Sparkadia being the exception to this), nor has any Sparkadian citizen ever needed to be converted. The main church for Mageism is located in the exact centre of Sparkadia city, and is its most opulent building. However, it is also the only church on Sparkadia itself, with the other being in Puerto Rico, The Twin Gods' Empire's only Earth land. Divine Lord Magery is firmly against the idea of churches (because he thinks that you don't need to show it publically to be a believer), but relented on the condition that there be as few churches as possible. Hence there only being two (the church on Puerto Rico being there so that if anyone wishes to attend it on Earth they do not have to make the journey back to Sparkadia). Divine Lord Magery is also known to have a throne room somewhere in the clouds, and it has become a national sport to try and find it. Anyone who does so is awarded a million Divine Favours (Sparkadia's main currency). However, it is rather difficult to find due to the fact it moves around at will. Main Technology List Sparkadia's technology centres around three main pathways - time, anti-matter (well, at least a variant of it) and sentient machinery. The following is a list of the technologies possessed/in development in each of the main categories plus a miscellaneous category for everything else. Time Time Sensors Time Sensors are objects designed to be able to locate anything, no matter how well hidden it is by triangulation the target's position in time and mapping that into the space-time continuum, thus locating the object in relevant terms. The only known way to hide from these sensors is to be outside time. Project Trickster Project Trickster only fits loosely under the heading of Time (it's only here because it must convince the universe of the object's position in Time and Space), and is Sparkadia's equivalent of a teleportation technology. Much of Project Trickster is classified - however, what is known is that instead of conventionally teleporting the object, it instead convinces the universe that the object was, in fact, always AT the intended position and never existed where it previously was. Project Trickster is considered nominally unblockable due to the fact that the object is not being teleported but was, well, never moved. The thinking behind Project Trickster is thus: 'How can you block something from teleporting if it, in fact, never teleported?'. TARDIS Defensive System The TARDIS Defensive System is a combination of Project Trickster, the BAMF Project Series, the Biological Project Series and Time Sensors, but fits under the category of Time mainly because most of the important parts are also under Time. Simply put, the TARDIS Defensive System makes bad things... go away. In more complex terms, it locates enemy objects via Time Sensors (missiles, ships, fighters, but not small projectiles like lasers and so on) and uses Project Trickster to transport them elsewhere. The reason it also uses the BAMF Project Series and the Biological Project Series is because the TARDIS Defensive System is sentient and uses the combined thinking power of around a thousand BAMFS and a biological computer system to process all the information it gathers and act on it. A Paradox Shield is also included to defend against the smaller projectiles (like lasers, as previously mentioned) and anything that manages to avoid transportation. N.B The TARDIS Defensive System is currently under construction. Project Alar Project Alar is a variant on Project Trickster - well, more than a variant. It's its inverse. Project Alar is Sparkadia's answer to conventional anti-teleportation systems. It applies the principles of Project Trickster, except in reverse - instead of convincing the universe that something is over there, it simply convinces it that it is in fact, not here. Due to the difficulty of managing such a system, Project Alar is sentient and controlled by a mixture of BAMF and Biological Intelligences. Project Alar will be mostly deactivated in peace-time and will mostly serve to stop unwanted people or objects teleporting in. Any country who wishes to access Sparkadia at any time via teleportation needs only to follow the same procedures as it would to access it via ship or any other method. During war, it will be fully functioning, and only approval from Divine Lord Magery or one of his next-in-command will allow something to enter Sparkadia. Anti-matter Paradox Technology Paradox Technology is the application of a unique fusion of matter and anti-matter, namely in the areas of weaponry, propulsion and shielding. It is currently undergoing a major upgrade to iron out any perceived flaws but is still functional. Paradox Weaponry is basically any form of Paradox Technology harnessed as weaponry, from missiles to rifles. Part of the power of Paradox Weaponry is not only does it create a localised anti-matter annihilation at the target area but also hits it with a beam of matter after the annihilation (matter in the form of electrons, positrons, neutrons, protons and photons), thus meaning even a Paradox pistol is an effective and deadly weapon against unshielded objects (and quite a few different forms of shield). Paradox Drives rely on the annihilation of matter and anti-matter in a Separation Chamber, as well as a few other modifications to provide a space-based vehicle with propulsion (as it's too dangerous to be used anywhere near an inhabited area). Paradox Shielding is currently layers of matter and anti-matter shields (with two matter shields, in this case typically Plasma-based so that no gamma-ray radiation gets through to the object under attack) surrounding a shielded object. Again, Paradox Shielding is too dangerous to be used nearby inhabited areas. Sentient Machinery BAMF Project The BAMF Project (BAMF is an acronym which I shall not divulge at this time) is aimed around creating a race of sentient robots as a mixture of special-forces and front-line soldiers for the Sparkadian Military. BAMFs are able to (within reason) take the form of other vehicles, are extremely intelligent and very heavily armed. Basically, a BAMF is Sparkadia's equivalent of a tank that can function as a Spec-Ops unit, except better. BAMFs are currently split into three categories - Normal, Railgun and Fusion. A normal BAMF is just a BAMF without any further upgrades, these are more front-line soldiers than anything else (frontline soldiers who do not need to eat or breathe) and are mainly used for shock and awe tactics. Railgun BAMFs are, as the name suggests, BAMFs wielding railguns. As the railguns in question are typically used on ships and for ground emplacements, Railgun BAMFS are large, heavy and recognisable for having one arm much larger than the other (the larger arm being the arm that holds the railgun). These are mainly used for long-range bombardment and for getting into fortified areas. Fusion BAMFs are special-forces BAMFs - a combination of a Normal BAMF and Biological Technology, they're harder, stronger, faster and more intelligent than normal BAMFs. They are also unaffected by EMPs (other forms of BAMF can be briefly confused by an EMP, although certainly not disabled) and are typically sleeker than any other form of BAMF. Biological Technology Biological Technology is exactly that - a biological equivalent of normal, non-living technology. Most pieces of Biological Technology are sentient (where applicable) - for instance, Sparkadia possess a Biological Fleet which needs no pilots or anything of the sort. There is even a biological equivalent of Paradox Technology, which Sparkadia found rather difficult to manufacture (hence the original project estimated at a hundred years to completion). Not much else is known about Biological Technology as many of the details appear to be classified. Regeneration Regeneration is a highly-classified piece of Sparkadian technology, and what little is known of it is written here. Regeneration technologies appear to be a way to repair any biological object (be it human, alien or machine) from any form of wound - even mortal wounds (within reason. If there's nothing left to regenerate, then nothing will happen. It's mostly for things such headshots and so on). It also seems to be an extremely risky process to apply, there being only one known case of successful human testing. Miscellaneous Kvothe Kvothe is, in fact, a man, but given everything that has been done to him and the objects he carries he counts as a piece of technology. Kvothe is an assassin and a spy, and a very good one at that. He is ridiculously fast, extremely intelligent, extraordinarily strong for a human and is a brilliant close-combat fighter who is also proficient with a sniper rifle and numerous space-faring vehicles. Kvothe has three main advantages over a normal Special Forces soldier: a) He has a piece of technology only known as a Ka'kari, which cloaks him from pretty much every, even placing him outside time so that Sparkadia's own sensors cannot detect him. However, it is known that probably most other countries can detect him in some way, given that there is clear evidence that Volcanoqaz' special forces can see him even when cloaked. b) His sword, which is not yet named, is capable of cutting through almost everything - it has even been shown to be able to cut through magnetic fields, anti-matter shields (without an explosion) and plasma shields. It is also capable of deflecting most common forms of projectiles. c) His body has been engineered to always stay in peak physical condition for the amount of food he has available as well as to provide the maximum speed and strength possible by the human body. It is rumoured that a new body is being BUILT for Kvothe that will accentuate these features beyond human levels. Kvothe is, put simply, a Total Badass who puts normal Special Forces soldiers to shame. Plasma Technology Plasma Technology is, as the name evidently suggests, plasma-based technology. Sparkadia recently diversified into Plasma Technology on the basis that Paradox Technology is dangerous in some applications and that in never hurts to diversify. Plasma Technology is mainly centred around weaponry and shielding. Plasma Weaponry is the application of plasma-based technology for offensive purposes, from rifles to missiles to grenades. These weapons, while not as heavy-hitting as Paradox Weaponry, are issued as standard to the Sparkadian military along with Paradox Weaponry. Plasma Shielding is also, exactly that - shield-based technology utilising plasma. Plasma Shielding is an integral part of Paradox Shielding, but is also used separately for most Sparkadian land, air and sea military assets. It also forms part of the proposed TARDIS Defensive System, but then again just about everything does. Energy Boxes Despite its proficiency in anti-matter, most of Sparkadia's power comes from a completely different, more estoric source - Energy Boxes. Put simply, Energy Boxes appear to produce power by harnessing the background radiation of the universe and dark energy. It's unknown exactly how they do this, as they were more... found instead of constructed, but enough is known about them to improve their generating capacity and customise them for different tasks, from shield-specified Energy Boxes to the more mundane, every day ones. They are used in almost every field, including spacecraft. Stellar Sailers Stellar Sailers are another strange piece of technology that appear to be linked to the Energy Boxes. They appear to be standard space-craft in ever way (albiet sleeker and more refined), except they don't appear to have engines and, despite the name, they don't have sails either. Stellar Sailers seem to utilise the same energy source as Energy Boxes, except instead of harnessing it all for power they convert some of it to thrust. Close examination of a Stellar Sailer in action has revealed they actually slide through space propelled by a field of unknown composition that streams around them like a shield. Stellar Sailers are also noted for being unarmed and, in fact, unable to be armed. Sparkadia has met with success when attempting to add FTL and shielding technology, but the moment a weapon is added the craft stops functioning, and will not function until the weapon is removed. They appear to have no problem carrying weapons or armed soldiers inside them, however. The most interesting feature of Stellar Sailers is that their propulsion systems are invisible to any form of sensor. The only information gathered about said propulsion system has been through the eyes of Divine Lord Magery and Marcus, King of the Remnant Empire. They have stated that nothing about the Stellar Sailers are Divine in any way, but that their original designer probably was. There are currently four variants of a Stellar Sailer - a standard Stellar Sailer, a FTL-Capable Stellar Voyager and the highly classified Speed and Stealth Sailers. The first two are typically used for transporting high-ranking officials from Sparkadia and other countries in style while the last two are for important military operations only. Divine Equipment Reserved for the Sparkadia special force, pieces of Divine Equipment are among some of the most powerful weaponry and armour available in Sparkadia. Currently, Divine Weaponry is only possessed by the Overlord, the Twelve Champions and, according to rumour, Kvothe himself. The Champions possess artefacts known only as the Thundering Hammers - held in one hand, they have been known to shatter buildings in a single blow. It is also rumoured that they are able to launch bolts of lightning and 'charge up' for a single, vicious attack. The only people to have seen a Thundering Hammer in action, besides their wielders, are Divine soldiers and Remnants. Divine Armour, on the other hand, is readily available to every special forces soldier in the Sparkadia military and is their most prized possession, as it enhances strength, speed, vision, reaction times, allows them limited flight via an electro-magnetic field, allows them to survive in most environments (including the vacuum of space) and protects them from most conventional weaponry (even plasma-based weaponry for a limited time before the defensive field must recharge). They are also able to 'power up' the user for a brief period of time, allowing the user to do things previously physically impossible. They are powered by minaturised Energy Boxes, one behind each shoulder and four in the chestplate, allowing them to function under normal conditions almost indefinitely (activites such as flight, shielding against energy-based weaponry and Overloading drain the power more quickly). It is rumoured that the Hammer of God, itself a rumour possess Amplified Divine Armour. There is also another rumour going around that in the near future, every Divine soldier will receive Amplified Divine Armour because a new version will be created solely for the Hammer of God. Yes, there is a rumour about a rumour about a rumour. We're unsure exactly how that happened. Military The Sparkadia Military is split up into three main sections (it does not possess a Navy large enough to be worthy of a section to itself). Army Sparkadia's Army is by far its largest division and its most well-trained beyond the Special Forces and other divisions, such as the Space Division. Each member is armed with a plethora of weaponry, both Paradox, Plasma and Energy. They all wear suits of Divine Armour (Sparkadia's answer to conventional combat suits) and possess emergency Trickster Teleports in the extreme case that they are being completely routed. Air Force Sparkadia's Air Force is the least developed of its major army divisions, owing to the fact that most of Sparkadia's technology is centred around land forces and spacial combat. However, it is a formidable fighting force when assembled, owing to Sparkadia's rigourous military training regime and advanced technology. Space Division Sparkadia's Space Division is one of its largest, and while it may not be as well-trained as the Army, is miles ahead of any other section (bar the Special Forces) in terms of using teleportation as a weapon. Twin Gods' Empire Sparkadia has recently merged with the Remnant Kingdom (owned by Eno Remnant) to form the Twin Gods' Empire - the name coming from the fact that both Sparkadia and the Remnant Kingdom are ruled by gods. The merge has been an astounding success, with the military power and resources of Sparkadia combining with the brilliant scientists of the Remnant Kingdom. Trivia *Killing a Cat in Sparkadia is considered a declaration of war against Divine Lord Magery. Should this occur, every single one of the 'Restrictions on Godly Behaviour' are nulled. This means that there are now no rules governing Divine Lord Magery. Trust us on this, you do not want that to happen. Avalon-Daemonia2.jpg|Indian Ocean Avalon-Daemonia.jpg|Pacific Ocean Category:CYOC Category:Player Nations Category:Developing Articles Category:CYOC countries Category:CYOC Countries